The invention is related to the field of software development, and in particular to streamline processes surrounding software development and to improve the quality.
From its beginnings in the 1940s, writing software has evolved into a profession concerned with how best to maximize the quality of software and of how to create it. Quality can refer to how maintainable software is, to its stability, speed, usability, testability, readability, size, cost, security, and number of flaws or “bugs”, as well as to less measurable qualities like elegance, conciseness, and customer satisfaction, among many other attributes. How best to create high quality software is a separate and controversial problem covering software design principles, so-called “best practices” for writing code, as well as broader management issues such as optimal team size, process, how best to deliver software on time and as quickly as possible, work-place “culture,” hiring practices, and so forth.
With the expanding demand for software in many smaller organizations, the need for inexpensive software solutions led to the growth of simpler, faster methodologies that developed running software, from requirements to deployment, quicker & easier. The use of rapid-prototyping evolved to entire lightweight methodologies, such as Extreme Programming (XP), which attempted to simplify many areas of software engineering, including requirements gathering and reliability testing for the growing, vast number of small software systems. Very large software systems still used heavily-documented methodologies, with many volumes in the documentation set; however, smaller systems have a simpler, faster alternative approach to managing the development and maintenance of software calculations and algorithms, information storage/retrieval and display.
These approaches have become overtime very complex and burdensome and the invention addresses a novel technique to address these issues.